


touch me with more foreign hands

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Bill Denbrough, Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gags, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Objectification, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Spanking, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Switch Bill Denbrough, Voyeurism, bill is technically a switch but he's more dom in this fic, for brooke's anon, whatever the kink is for seeing tear tracks and spit and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: Sometimes when Richie is away, Eddie gets off a little on being a brat.But when he gets off on it a littletoomuch one night, Richie calls someone in to put him in his place.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 330





	touch me with more foreign hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello! the idea for this fic is the lovely years-old brainchild of [nina](http://minthalo.tumblr.com) that i accidentally stole without realizing it, but she let me bring it to life anyway. special shout-out to all the other dom richie dudes: [caroline](http://birightsrichie.tumblr.com), [brooke](http://shortcake-kaspbrak.tumblr.com), and [amber](http://queereightiesheartthrob.tumblr.com) for motivating me to finish this fic after it sat for a month. i hope you all enjoy!

Eddie knows he’s always just a phone call away from Richie whenever he’s gone. He _knows_ Richie will always pick up for him unless he’s in the middle of a show, and even _then_ if it was an emergency, he’d leave in a heartbeat. Eddie knows that if he ever needs something, his fiancé will do everything in his power to give it to him.

But sometimes when Richie goes away like this, when he’s performing in front of thousands of people hundreds of miles away from where Eddie is, Eddie gets off a little on misbehaving. Sometimes, he loves to put himself in the position that he’s in now.

He’s got a vibrator buzzing inside him, the one he knows Richie likes the most, and there’s come on his stomach from giving himself one orgasm already. It feels _good;_ not as good as Richie, not as good as having his big hands on him shutting him up or _in him_ , but it’s so fucking good that Eddie’s whining and gasping as he bears down against the toy and tries desperately to not touch his cock.

The thing about Richie, though, is that he always calls once he gets to the hotel after his show. Every night, without fail.

And as Eddie pushes the vibrator farther inside of him, pushes it up against his sensitive prostate and moans out into the empty room, his cell phone rings.

 _Fucking finally_.

Eddie grabs his phone from next to him and goes to answer when he realizes belatedly that the tone he’s hearing is his FaceTime ringtone. And that’s when Eddie connects the dots to conclude that he’s stupidly, royally, fucking _indefinitely_ screwed. His cock twitches against his abdomen.

When Richie Tozier’s very first comedy tour of his budding yet successful career had perfectly coincided with a multi-million dollar merger at the company Eddie works for, it had stressed them out and pulled them apart for almost an entire month.

Richie had gotten restless, tossing and turning in different hotel beds every night while Eddie had gotten increasingly more brazen every time they’d talked, mouthing off when he’d known Richie wouldn’t be there to punish him for it.

When Richie had finally walked through the door of their apartment a few hours after the sun had come up, they’d done a scene that had lasted almost the entire rest of the day, making up for everything they’d both been missing out on. After Eddie had almost passed out from exhaustion and overstimulation, they’d agreed to never let it go that long again. They’d set up some rules and some exceptions to rules, and so far, they haven’t had to utilize any of them.

Eddie hits the green answer button and thinks, _not until now, at least._

Richie’s face shows up on his screen right as the vibrator nudges his prostate again, and Eddie jumps and drops his phone on his chest by accident, moaning at the feeling. He scrambles to pick it back up, hoping the damage isn’t too bad despite knowing that Richie had _definitely_ seen, that Richie can _absolutely_ hear the humming of the vibrator, and that Richie knows him intimately enough to realize _exactly_ what’s going on.

 _“Oh, Eds,"_ Richie coos through the phone, and it’s demeaning and calculated and _angry_. It makes Eddie ache.

“Daddy,” Eddie gasps, clenching down on the vibrator and rocking his hips down onto it. “Daddy, _fuck_ , it feels so good—”

 _“Y_ _eah, I fucking bet it does,”_ Richie seethes, his voice still carrying through the grainy quality of the FaceTime call. _“You’re such a slut, can’t fucking_ stand _not having something filling you up, is that right? Such a whore that you can’t help but be a little brat and disobey?”_

Eddie’s gut fills with hot, writhing shame, and it makes his dick jump and leak more precome out onto his stomach. “No, no, I’m not a slut, I’m not—”

_“Yes, you fucking are.”_

Eddie whines loudly and reaches up to jerk his cock, fist flying over himself as he comes for a second time on the vibrator. His whole body seizes up with the intensity of it, his thigh fucking _cramping_ from being so tense as he shivers and moans through it, eventually having to reach down and switch off the vibrator once the pressure is too overwhelming. When he opens his eyes, they’re blurry from tearing up, and the FaceTime call says _Paused_ instead of showing Richie’s face. It fully sinks in what Eddie’s just done, how he’s taken Richie’s rules and fucking spit in his face over them, and a feeling of anticipation mixed with dread washes over him.

“Rich,” Eddie pants, easing the vibrator out of himself and hoping Richie can hear him despite the image being paused. “Richie, I had to, I just fucking love it when you call me all those names, I had to make you do _something_.”

The call is silent except for some shuffling Eddie can hear, and he sits up in bed, wincing at the mess on his stomach and chest. “Richie, hey, what’s going on—”

His fiance’s face pops back up on the screen, and he looks— _shit_. He looks totally calm, his face betraying nothing, and _that’s_ how Eddie knows Richie is truly pissed.

 _“Clean yourself up by nine p.m. tomorrow,"_ Richie tells him, and Eddie knows exactly what ‘clean yourself up’ means. _“Bill’s coming over.”_

Eddie’s jaw drops right as the call ends and Richie disappears, leaving Eddie in shock and a little shaky with want. They’d discussed this before, what to do if Eddie ever needs something and Richie isn’t there to give it to him, and when they’d brought it up to him, Bill had been happy to step in. Bill had been a professional switch for a while back in college but doing mostly dom work, and the role had actually helped him a little with correcting his stutter. Even though he’s given it up in the few years since they’ve graduated, Eddie assumes it’s like riding a bike.

A weird, kinky, mind-blowingly good bike.

He can’t fucking wait, of _course_ he can’t, but the part of him that wants to be a good boy and obey Richie is just a little terrified. Because his daddy is _rough_ , and he doesn’t hold back, and Eddie hates making Richie angry and fucking _craves_ it at the same time. The aftershocks of his orgasm are still sparking through his limbs as he gets up and heads to their bathroom to shower, seeing he has a Snapchat from Richie. They’d agreed when they started playing that their Snapchat is a place that exists outside of all of the harder shit they get up to, and Eddie smiles when he opens it and sees Richie’s tired face with a bar across it that says ‘i love you <3’. Eddie takes a quick video of himself blowing Richie a kiss, cheeks still pink from his orgasm and his skin glittering with sweat. 

The balance between being so thoroughly dominated and so thoroughly loved makes Eddie dizzy some days, like it’s insane that he gets to have both things together with the boy he’s been crazy about for almost fifteen years. He twists the knob on the shower handle and gets it to a temperature he likes, slipping inside and letting the warm water soothe him.

When he steps out onto the fluffy bath mat, there’s a text from Bill waiting for him. He swipes over to open it and starts getting jittery like when he’s had too much caffeine or when it’s been too long since he’s been put in his place. A picture of Bill’s hand holding up a purple ball gag greets him, and he can _feel_ the way it’ll stretch out his lips. It makes his mouth water. 

The gag hangs next to a black faux leather collar with a big silver ring in the front, glinting and teasing. Warmth flows through Eddie’s cheeks and paints his chest red, and he grows hot just imagining being _in_ those, letting Richie see him like that while he’s being used by someone else. He quickly reads the text underneath.

 **Bill:** _you just had to be a little slut, didn’t you?_

—

It’s eight-thirty p.m. the next day, and all Eddie can think about is how Richie is a _bastard_. 

He’s been jumpy and itchy in his own skin the whole day, fucking aching for it, and Richie’s been sending him cute pictures from his tour on Snapchat like a fucking _tease_ , like he’s completely ignoring everything that’s happening tonight. He’d told Eddie to hook up the good webcam to their laptop, the one Richie uses for remote meetings with venues and casting directors so they can actually see and hear him. It’s getting used for an entirely different purpose now, and Eddie shivers when he thinks about it.

He’s been going out of his mind with nervous energy, so he’s fully ‘cleaned up’ to Richie’s standard: showered, shaved, and lotioned with the good honey vanilla stuff they keep in the cabinet and stretched out on the heart-shaped plug with the jeweled red stopper that he knows is Richie’s favorite. It’s big, and it fills him up just enough that he can’t walk in it without going a little wild, which means he can’t pace in it to let out his nerves.

So Richie is a fucking bastard, and he knows Eddie way too well.

By the time nine p.m. rolls around, Eddie is about to lose it, so he kneels on the floor in front of the set-up webcam like Richie had asked him to, hands behind his back. Waiting.

Bill, the fucking _bitch_ , doesn’t show up until nine-fifteen.

He hears the jiggle and click of the front door opening and he whimpers, already half-hard from squeezing and clenching down on the plug inside of him. It’s a short walk from there to their bedroom, and when Bill swings the bedroom door open, Eddie looks up at him on instinct.

“Strike one,” Bill barks, and _oh_. “Eyes on the fucking ground.”

Eddie whips his head back around and fixes his gaze on the carpet in front of him, his heart racing. He’d thought maybe they’d talk a little first, maybe joke around about the whole thing, but clearly, that is _not_ the fucking case. But Eddie can’t even complain because _fuck_. He’s fully hard now just from that, from a couple of fucking _words_ , and he flutters around the butt plug and whimpers.

“While I’m here, you call me sir, understand?” he hears Bill say, and he’s glad Bill doesn’t fault him for making noise without permission.

“Yes, sir.”

Bill digs through the bag he brought, looking back over at Eddie. “Safeword?”

“Bridge, sir.”

“Good boy.”

He hears Bill’s footsteps come up behind him on the carpet followed by the feeling of the collar being wrapped around his throat and buckled in, Bill pulling it just tight enough that Eddie can feel it press into his throat when he takes a deep breath or swallows. He feels dirty, he feels owned, and he loves it. 

“Open up,” Bill tells him, and Eddie drops his jaw obediently.

The light purple ball part of the gag slides into his mouth and over his tongue, and Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head a little at the feeling. Bill secures it around the back of his head, making sure it’s tight enough that it’ll have Eddie drooling if he doesn’t carefully control how he swallows.

Eddie assumes he’ll be out of it enough that dealing with the gag will be the last thing on his mind.

“Bark like a dog for me,” Bill tells him, and Eddie does the best job he can do with the gag in his mouth. This had been the safe word they’d agreed on if Eddie is ever in a position where he can’t use his words, but he’s never actually had to use it during a scene before. “Good boy,” Bill says, petting his hair, and Eddie glows with the praise and the degradation all at once. 

“Your daddy told me you’ve been acting like a little slut. Is that true?”

Eddie shakes his head, still keeping his eyes trained to the ground. He wants to be good, he really does, especially now that there are real consequences when he steps out of line. Because sure, he can be a brat sometimes—hell, he _loves_ being a brat sometimes—but in the end, all he ever wants to be is good for Richie.

“Hm… I guess we’ll have to see what Richie thinks.”

Eddie hears Bill flick on the webcam and set up the call on the laptop that’s propped up on a chair and a few books, moving to sit on the bed behind him and making Eddie center stage in the image Richie is about to see. When Eddie hears the sound of the call connecting, his eyes still staring dutifully at the ground, he stifles a whine.

 _“Oh, look at him,_ _”_ Richie groans through the speakers. Eddie wishes he could look up at Richie, see his daddy’s face looking at him while he’s all gagged and owned like this, but he doesn’t want to disobey. His brain is playing a constant loop of _listen, obey, submit,_ and it just makes his cock harder and wetter.

_“God, look at how wet he is already. Such a whore for this and we haven’t even started.”_

Eddie hears Bill chuckle behind him, getting up and tugging Eddie’s head up. A strangled noise leaves his throat when he finally looks at Richie, so desperate for him that it’s making Eddie crazy. He wants _Richie’s_ hands on him, not Bill’s, and knowing this whole thing isn’t going to satisfy that ache makes him slip even farther into his headspace.

“Listen to that, can’t keep quiet even when he’s gagged,” Bill chides, tugging harder on Eddie’s hair and making another whine spill out of his mouth. Both Bill and Richie laugh at him over the noise as Bill continues to rub his hand through Eddie’s hair, messing it up and pulling on it whenever he can. Each yank makes him tense around the butt plug, and the pressure and pain combined have precome already rolling down the head of his cock.

 _“Can’t wait to watch you make his pretty ass red._ _”_

Eddie has to squeeze his eyes shut and tense his whole body to keep from having a dry orgasm, the phantom feeling of being spanked with the butt plug in sending sparks through his body like a hand had already come down on him. He’s tugged up onto his feet by his hair and two fingers shoved into the back of his collar, stumbling backward and onto the bed straight into Bill’s lap. He isn’t hard, which isn’t surprising considering this used to be his _job_ , but Eddie misses the feeling of it like when he’s in Richie’s lap. He and Bill are around the same height too, and feeling Bill’s hands spread his thighs open isn’t nearly as satisfying as having Richie’s big hands on him.

Everything is good, and he’s so fucking hard that it hurts, but it isn’t _enough_. And he has a feeling that that’s _exactly_ what his daddy wants.

His legs are hiked up by Bill’s hands on his thighs, spreading him open so Richie can see the jewel shining in the cleft of his ass, and the way Bill is hauling him around like a toy sends a shiver down his spine.

“Look at this pretty little thing,” Bill says, running his middle finger around Eddie’s rim where the plug is stretching it out. It makes Eddie whimper, hitching his hips into the friction and immediately regretting it. If he could apologize, he would, but the ball gag stretching his lips out makes it impossible. Bill pulls his hand away and sets it back on his thigh, laughing darkly.

“Oh, you’ve got an eager one, Rich,” Bill smirks, still holding him open for Richie. “Such a little brat.”

 _“Isn’t he?”_ Richie replies, settling back into the hotel pillows. _“Princess, are you a little brat for me? Such a slut that you can’t even wait a week for daddy’s dick?”_

Eddie moans through the gag and nods, bearing down on the plug inside of him and swallowing his desperate whine. He wants to be good for Richie, wants to be good for his daddy and for Bill, so he goes pliant against the body behind him and waits.

“ _Now_ he wants to behave,” Bill quips, finally putting Eddie’s legs back down and pushing him up so he’s standing. He almost falls over before he remembers how to stand on his own, dazed from submission. “Over my lap, baby, come on.”

Eddie scrambles to climb over Bill’s lap, sticking his ass up and shaking it once he’s settled into place. He’s so used to doing that with Richie because he knows how much his daddy loves his ass, and he hears Richie let out a low noise of approval at the same time that Bill chuckles.

 _“Such a pretty ass, baby,”_ Richie breathes out. _“You gonna let someone else touch it? Gonna let Bill spank you so red and raw that you can’t sit down without remembering who you belong to?”_

Eddie whines and shifts over Bill’s lap, practically begging to get spanked. He wants it so bad, craves it after disobeying Richie because as much of an adrenaline rush as it gives him, he only ever mouths off so he’ll be put back in his place. He’s making little noises around the gag, pleading for something to happen without being able to speak, and Bill yanks his head up by his hair and makes him cry out.

“Look at him,” Bill says to him, turning Eddie’s head to the side so he can look at Richie’s face on the laptop. He knows he looks like a mess; he’s halfway to crying already (a sight he loves to give Richie because of how worked up it makes him), his face red and his eyes wide. Richie grunts low in his throat but doesn’t say anything else.

The first slap comes down on his right ass cheek _hard_ , making Eddie scream when it jostles the plug inside of him, and the sting causes his dick to ache where it’s rubbing against the rough denim of Bill’s jeans. Bill lets go of his hair to grab and squeeze both of his cheeks, pulling them apart and thumbing at the plug. Eddie groans, the side of his face pushed into the bed so he can stare at Richie’s face on the screen, thinking about having Richie’s big hands on him instead of Bill’s. He feels like he’s going to come soon, _already_ , but he wants to be good, _so_ good. So he tries to keep himself in check.

The second blow comes down just below the first one, more on his thigh than his ass, but it still makes him jump and twitch on Bill’s lap.

 _“God, he’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”_ Richie sighs, and the slick sounds coming through the speaker cut through the haze blanketing Eddie’s brain. He realizes that his daddy is touching himself, rubbing his big cock while watching Eddie get spanked, and the thought makes Eddie’s mouth water. He can’t stop it in time, and some spit rolls down his chin.

“He blushes so pretty,” Bill answers, spanking him all over his ass and thighs lightly, building up pressure for one big one and then backing off again, rubbing his ass and repeating the cycle. It’s driving Eddie mad. His body feels like static, all fuzz and pleasure until the really hard hit breaks through it like a thunderclap, stinging through his body and rocking the plug against his prostate, and he doesn’t even realize he’s rutting against the denim underneath him until Bill grabs him by his collar.

“Strike fucking two,” Bill growls, taking his other hand off of Eddie and making him whimper pathetically. “You’ll come when your daddy says you can. Don’t grind against me like a fucking animal that can’t control itself.”

The collar is cutting off a bit of his air supply, Eddie taking shallow breaths through his nose as he nods and settles back into Bill’s lap, keeping his hips still this time. The fingers slip out of his collar and he takes a deep breath, his body trembling slightly with all of the sensations running through it. Tears start to pool in his eyes, and he makes sure to look up at Richie as he feels a tear slip out when Bill starts spanking him again.

 _“Fucking god,”_ Richie groans, his arm jostling and the slick sounds getting faster. _“Look how fucked out he looks. Just from a little spanking, isn’t that right, baby? Are you gonna come?”_

Eddie frantically nods, whining and crying, more spit sliding down his chin. 

_“Be rougher with him,”_ Richie says, directed at Bill. _“He can take it.”_

Bill tugs at Eddie’s collar, gets Eddie to look up at him and raises his eyebrows, silently checking in to make sure he wants it that way. Eddie looks into his eyes and nods lightly, pushing up his ass that’s already red and practically glowing from Bill’s hands on him. He’d been ashamed at first when they’d discovered that he likes it when it hurts, but some gentle coaxing from Richie and a lot of experimentation later, he asks for it with no hesitation.

Bill spanks him with his right hand, and instead of working up to the sharp slaps, he goes right in with them from the start. Eddie moans loudly through the gag, more spit drooling out of his mouth as Bill relentlessly brings his hand down over the most sensitive parts of Eddie’s skin. When Bill’s other hand starts playing with the plug, just moving it around in circles by pressing on the jeweled end, Eddie starts whining desperately and pleading with Richie with his eyes. Begging for release, begging for permission to come.

Sensing what his fast and frantic noises mean, Richie is quick to speak. _“You can come, baby. Such a good boy for me, being so good for Bill too. You can come, but he doesn’t stop spanking you until I say so.”_

The rough denim of Bill’s jeans catches his wet tip just right and Eddie comes, his eyes rolling back into his head and incomprehensible noises falling out of his mouth. His whole body is shaking, Bill’s hands on his skin and rubbing the plug back and forth only adding to the feeling that he’s floating, the unpredictable rhythms sending him into a frenzy as the last bit of come drips out of his cock.

“Gorgeous,” Bill says under his breath, soothing his hand over the place where the last blow had been. Eddie’s still hazy, his mind buzzing and blocking out everything besides Bill’s hands on him and his daddy on their laptop screen. He hasn’t come yet, and Eddie’s body flashes with the feeling that he hasn’t done enough. Hasn’t been good enough to make his daddy happy. He pushes his ass up and must make a sad noise because Richie quickly coos.

 _“You did so well, baby boy, so pretty for me,”_ Richie comforts, his eyebrows furrowing the way they do when Eddie’s thumbnail catches the slit on the tip of his dick. _“So fucking good. Just a little longer, sweetheart. Daddy needs to come.”_

Eddie nods, making a noise of approval through the gag when Bill runs his nails over the red skin, making it sting in the best fucking way possible. His spent cock twitches in Bill’s lap, earning him a laugh.

“God, such a whore for this, aren’t you?” Bill jeers, shivers running up Eddie’s spine. “Bet you’d love to be spread out on my fingers, wouldn’t you? You’d suck me in, wanting so much more, not able to get what you really need—”

 _“Don’t you fucking dare,”_ Richie growls from the laptop. His voice is dark and deep, almost animalistic in the way it sounds, and Eddie is immediately half-hard again. _“He’s mine. He gets_ my _fingers, he gets_ my _cock.”_ Eddie’s not sure if he’s ever heard Richie talk like that. He sounds almost predatory, like he’s so lost in it he’s forgotten that this is their best friend and the only person they had trusted enough to do this. It’s so fucking hot, so fucking _possessive_ that Eddie is shaking and squirming in Bill’s lap.

 _“Take the gag off,”_ Richie commands, his eyes dark from what Eddie can see. _“Want him to tell you who he belongs to.”_

Eddie feels hands on the back of his head, and the ball gag is quickly unbuckled and pulled out of his mouth. As soon as it’s gone, he lets out a desperate whine.

“Daddy,” he pleads, squeezing his eyes shut and squeaking when Bill’s hand comes back down on his ass. “Daddy, please, feels so good—”

“Let him speak,” Bill says gruffly, spanking him harder. “Your daddy has something to ask you.”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie slurs, staring up at the laptop screen. He’s fully hard again, his cock red and dragging against the same spot on Bill’s jeans that he had been rutting against earlier, now catching on the wet spot where it’s covered with his come. There’s something so carnal about it, so _dirty_ , and it flashes hot through his blood and makes him moan high in his throat.

 _“Who do you belong to, baby?”_ Richie croons through the laptop speakers, his eyes lidded and cheeks flushed red. _“Whose good boy are you?”_

“Yours,” Eddie sighs, biting his lip as Bill pulls on the plug and pops it back into place. “Only yours, daddy, no one else’s.”

_“You’re letting Bill touch you. Does that mean you’re his to play with?”_

Eddie hurries to shake his head, still letting out little noises at Bill’s actions. “No, no, he has your permission, daddy. H-he— _oh, fuck_ —he gets to touch me because I n-need to be punished and you— _ah_ —c-can’t be here to do it.”

Bill lands a particularly hard blow on the back of his left thigh and Eddie screams, his cock dripping and ready for a second orgasm before his daddy has even come once. His mouth is almost permanently dropped open, moans and whines and little _ah_ sounds dropping from his lips at the combination of Bill’s hands on his skin and the sound of Richie’s fist flying over his cock.

 _“Fuck, you’re gonna make daddy come,”_ Richie grunts, his other hand running through his hair. His forehead is sweaty and his shoulder is rapidly moving back and forth, and Eddie wants to see his dick so badly. He wants to taste it and have Richie’s come in his mouth so much that he subconsciously sticks his tongue out, waiting for something to fill it up. Bill is focusing solely on moving the plug inside of him now, twisting and putting pressure on it so that it rubs up against the best fucking places.

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ Richie groans loudly, his eyes almost falling shut behind his glasses. _“You want daddy’s come, don’t you, baby? You want it all hot down your throat?”_

“Yes, yes, daddy, _please_ ,” Eddie gasps, hips moving into the movements of the plug. On some level he knows he can’t get Richie’s come, knows that Richie is states away and about to get come all over his hand instead of down Eddie’s throat where it _should_ be, but that doesn’t stop him from salivating just at the thought of it.

Bill has pretty much stopped talking at this point, just focusing all of his efforts into doing what Richie isn’t there to do. He’s playing with the plug and letting his hands wander over Eddie’s back and thighs, digging his nails in every once in a while for the jolt and whimper that Eddie lets out every time. Richie’s teeth are digging into his bottom lip, something he does when he’s _really_ close, and he reaches out with his other hand to start messing with the laptop.

 _“I’m gonna show you,”_ he pants, pushing the laptop down so his dick is finally, _finally_ in frame. The tip is shiny, the length of it is red and thick, and Eddie has never wanted Richie’s dick inside him more than he does in that exact moment. Need bursts through his chest so suddenly that he sobs, begging Bill to go faster and harder with the plug.

 _“You make daddy feel so fucking good, Eds,”_ Richie rasps out, his fist flying over his cock so fast that his laptop camera can’t keep up with his movements. _“Bill, put your fingers in his mouth.”_

All of a sudden, Eddie’s mouth is full and he’s drooling around three of Bill’s fingers, curling over his tongue and giving him something to suck on. They’re not as good as Richie’s, not as long or thick, but they still make his eyes roll back and his eyelids flutter before he focuses back in on Richie’s cock. It’s dripping all the way down to the base and mixing with the lube Richie’s using, Eddie only able to tell because Richie had stopped to give him a good look before starting to jerk himself again. 

The noises coming through the speakers and the visual of Richie’s big hand on his big dick make Eddie want to scream. He _needs_ his daddy, needs Richie’s fingers leaving bruises on his hips and Richie’s teeth biting marks into his skin. His ass is radiating heat, and it feels so nice but it’s not _Richie_. Everything is so, _so_ good, but it’s not _enough_ , and Eddie has a feeling that that’s _exactly_ how Richie has planned it. Enough to keep him from being a brat, but not truly enough to satisfy him, not enough to gentle the craving that rears its head whenever Richie gets like this. His dick throbs where it’s trapped underneath him, and he’s so fucking desperate. He can’t come untouched a second time, his daddy _knows_ that, and he wants to come so badly.

“Please,” Eddie slurs around Bill’s fingers, his voice soft but distinguishable. “Daddy, _please_ —”

 _“Turn him over,”_ Richie tells Bill, slowing the movements of his hand and switching to address Eddie. _“Touch yourself, pretty baby. Show daddy how much of a whore you are for him.”_

Bill’s fingers slip out of his mouth, hands grabbing him and flipping him over onto his back so his dick is exposed to the air, standing up off of his stomach and dripping with precome. Eddie’s hand flies down to his dick, the friction of his hand almost too much after having only Bill’s pants rubbing against him. He throws his head back and groans, swallowing against the collar and shivering at the slick sounds of his fist working over his dick. He musters the energy to open his eyes and look at the laptop screen, moaning loudly at the image of Richie with his head thrown back, staring at the screen with his nostrils flared and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Bill his holding his hips down, the sensitive skin on his ass rubbing against the denim and sending lightning shocks through his legs and lower back. Bill is hard now, at least a little bit, and having something to grind down onto besides the plug makes him warm all over.

“Daddy,” Eddie whines, focusing his hand around the tip of his cock before going back down. “Daddy, can I come?”

_“Yeah, baby boy, go ahead. Come all over yourself for me. Fucking lick it off of your fingers.”_

A noise claws its way out of Eddie’s throat that he doesn’t think he’s ever made before, loud and raw as he stretches his neck back and his orgasm hits him hard, come landing on his chest and on his hand and even a couple of drops on his chin. Bill’s fingers are digging into his hips and he’s clenching down onto the plug, grinding and making it rub against his prostate, and it’s just this side of too much all at once.

He fucking _loves_ it.

He rides it out for so long that it’s like he’s seeing stars, his eyes completely unfocused as he hitches his hips up into his fist. Once he’s on the tail end of his orgasm and coming back into his brain a little, he hears Richie start grunting through the laptop speakers, and he opens his eyes and lazily sucks his fingers into his mouth to swirl his tongue around and licking the come up off of them. It’s the perfect cherry on top of everything else and it has Richie groaning and coming over his fist, making _unh_ noises that are loud enough to fuzz out the speakers. Eddie’s whole body feels like it’s coming alive after being asleep, his nerves firing sparks through his limbs and his head buzzing pleasantly. He’s significantly less on edge now than before, and his eyes are still glued to the laptop screen where Richie is finishing his orgasm with a sigh.

 _“Fuck,”_ Richie exclaims, moving the laptop back up so his dick is no longer in frame. Eddie makes a noise of disappointment, and Richie laughs. _“Don’t worry, Eds. My dick isn’t going anywhere.”_

He registers Bill talking but doesn’t understand what he’s saying, still too out of it to focus on anyone but Richie. He feels hands smoothing circles over his thighs and a water bottle being pressed to his lips, drinking happily from it and enjoying the cool water rushing down his throat. Within a few minutes he’s completely out of subspace, about to complain about the come drying on his stomach when he realizes that Bill has already cleaned it up with a wet wipe.

“Richie really coached you up, huh?” Eddie grunts, sitting up and stretching his back and arms out. Bill huffs out a laugh and unbuckles the collar, soothing the skin with his hands. Bill gently turns him over so he can gently ease the plug out and work some aloe lotion into the glowing red skin on his ass and thighs, he and Richie talking while his hands work. It makes a little bit of jealousy flare up in Eddie when he hears Richie laugh, and as soon as Bill is finished, he bats Bill’s hands away to sit up next to him on the bed.

 _“Hey, he’s back. How do you feel, Eds?”_ Richie asks, his voice still thick from making so much noise. _“Did you like it?”_

“Fuck, Rich,” Eddie says, snagging one of Richie’s t-shirts that he’d stashed under the bed and pulling it over himself. Being so casually naked around Bill _after_ is a little weird, and Eddie is glad for his foresight to put it somewhere so close. “It was—it was so good.”

“He wanted it to be you though, I could tell,” Bill chimes in, getting up and gathering all of his stuff. “I’m hot stuff, but apparently not hot enough for Eddie.”

“Fuck off, Bill. You were literally everyone’s first crush.”

Eddie catches Bill blush a little bit before he turns away, grabbing all of his stuff waving goodbye to Eddie, leaning into the webcam’s field of view so he could wave to Richie. “I’m gonna go jerk off. See you guys later.”

_“You’re ‘wham, bam, thank you ma’am’-ing my fiancé? Real classy, Denbrough.”_

Bill leans back in and flips him off before winking at Eddie and waving goodbye again, letting himself out the front door and locking it behind him. Eddie gets up and grabs the laptop, bringing it to their bed and settling back against the pillows.

 _“Hey,”_ Richie says, his eyes soft. _“Fancy seeing you here.”_

“Shut up,” Eddie blushes, still a little woozy from earlier. “Rich, that was—that was really good. Thank you.”

 _“Of course,”_ Richie responds, still looking a little lovestruck. It’s making Eddie sappy, and he knows he’s smiling and returning Richie’s gaze. _“I love you, you know that?”_

“I do, funnily enough,” Eddie laughs, lifting his left hand and flashing his engagement ring. “You wouldn’t have proposed to me if you didn’t.”

Richie flashes his engagement ring too since they’d somehow both planned to propose on the exact same day, causing them both to laugh and cry and laugh again. _“And you wouldn’t have proposed to_ me _if you didn’t love me back, so there.”_

They laugh and talk for a little bit, their voices thick with love, and it hits Eddie in the chest that he misses Richie _so_ much when he’s gone. Not just the sex—scenes or vanilla—but the little things like being able to run his hands through Richie’s dark curls, waking up with Richie’s arm thrown across his chest, making breakfast for the two of them and purposefully burning a pan of bacon because Richie is a heathen who likes it black and crispy.

( _"That’s what your mom said!”_

 _“Richie, you’re literally so gross.”_ )

He’ll be home from his tour in four days, and as Eddie yawns more and more until he inevitably falls asleep on the FaceTime call, he thinks to himself that four days can’t come soon enough.

—

He wakes up with a crick in his neck and his laptop open next to him, the screen black. His ass is raw and tender from yesterday, but he assesses that it’s not bad enough that he can’t go about his daily business. When he rolls over checks his phone, there’s a Snapchat from Richie waiting for him. It’s of Richie’s computer screen, his sleeping face projected onto it from their FaceTime call.

 _‘sweet dreams’_ it says, and Eddie’s chest aches with love and want. He has a text from Richie too, but with a cursory glance, he decides to open it later. Right now he just wants to see Richie’s grumpy morning face staring up at him through his phone screen, the one that he would be seeing if Richie were sleeping next to him right now.

When he does open Richie’s text a few hours later, it’s just a screenshot of a conversation between Richie and Bill that makes him laugh. It had been great as a one-time thing, but as Eddie sits on their couch and hugs Richie’s jacket to his chest, his ring glittering in the sunlight seeping through the windows, he knows deep in his soul that Richie is the only person he’ll ever want.

And maybe they do kinky shit sometimes, but that’s for them and some of their closest friends to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
